Race
This feature is not yet supported by the game or this wiki. = The vision = For a detailed but dry discussion see the forum post Forum:Semantic data for this wiki This page is just an overview. As you may know a small Results.Csv file is saved into the Results folder after each race. That file basically lists the elapsed time and the order in which boats finished a race plus any DNF, DNC, DNS boats. The vision for this race results data portion of the wiki is that the host of a race (and only the host) uses a one click operation (probably powered by an AutoHotkey script) to upload to this wiki the information from the host's copy of the results.csv file for the last race. Over time this collection of data will provide a large database that can be queried in countless creative ways. (This wiki has the Semantic MediaWiki extension enabled to support this type of capability.) The usefulness of such a database is only apparent if and when a more comprehensive set of data is uploaded. Vital data that is not currently available in those results.csv file include: * boat model * track.Gbx file name ** in turn, there is much information about a track that is not yet easy to extract from a track.gbx file * type of race (Match, Fleet, team) * various other race settings specified by the host - game mode, rules mode, start time (virtual time of day), prevailing wind direction, duration of pre-start, etc. * UTC time of start Once these crucial pieces of data are included then the data base will allow beginners and experienced players to run numerous queries against it to learn more about the community of virtual skippers. * Which race courses are popular? * Which skippers sail which boats? * What the fastest/slowest/average elapsed times are for a track under each prevailing wind direction and tide. * Which skippers frequently sail using each game mode? (Arcade, Tactical and Simulation) * Which hosts frequently uses which rules mode? (No umpire, Automatic umpire, Manual protest) * and so on and so forth ** the number of possible queries is limited only by each user's imagination and once a query is created it can be saved for other users to re-use as-is or perhaps derive yet another innovative query The idea being that the community of skippers are given tools to more easily identify like-minded skippers to race with. Rather than divide the community this really ought to grow the player base because ... well, there are more boats to sail than just the ACC, Melge and Orma! Hard core racers who rely on a protest committee to sanitize the results of each race in a series will still use dedicated tools (spreadsheets, SQL database etc.) to determine the overall rankings and ratings of each participant in an organized event. This wiki based tool will make it easier for newcomers and casual skippers to assess how well they are doing and not have the data muddied by a mixture of boat models, game modes and so on and so forth. (You may not realize it but a wiki is a database of pages and each page can be considered a record of information.) It is hoped that members of the Nadeo team (now a part of Ubisoft) will cooperate to make this vision become reality. The most valuable contribution from that development team is the provision of XML formatted data in Track.Gbx and Result.Csv files to facilitate the gathering of this data. If you read this and can appreciate the virtues of such a database of race results then please let the Nadeo team know that you support this endeavor. ( request@nadeo.com ) On the other hand if you think this is flawed then please visit Forum:Semantic data for this wiki and express those concerns so that we have a chance to address them. Subpages Category:Browse